I've got you, Sasuke-kun
by miss tobii
Summary: *WARNING* Contains huge spoiler to Naruto Manga chapter 661. Read at your own risk. "I've got you now, Sasuke-kun. Everything is going to be okay now." Sakura let out a strangled sob. SasuSaku


**I've got you, Sasuke-kun**

**A/N: Okay, so I totally cried**** my eyes out after reading the ending to the latest manga chapter. My parents kept giving me weird looks wondering why the heck I was crying over a fictional character. Anyways, this is my version of what happens after Madara stabs Sasuke. **

**Sidenote: Sasuke won't die! He can't. He's too...what's the word I'm looking for... amazing to just die like that. In my opinion, he's been through a lot worse. I can't wait until the next manga chapter comes out! *-***

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters featured in this fic. They belong to Kishimoto-sama. The part of this fic I own is after the Naruto Manga chapter part ends.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke scanned the battle grounds with his sharingan for a moment from where he stood. Producing a scroll, he unraveled the paper and bit his thumb, causing it to bleed. Dragging it across the seals, he made multiple hand signs before one of his Hawks appeared with smoke. Stepping onto its back, he crouched slightly and commanded it to fly forward. As he was about to go in for an attack, a voice stopped him.<p>

"Wait!" The first Hokage said. Sasuke heard his command and guided his hawk to the ground and stepped off of it, giving the man his attention. "Young Uchiha…let me…give you a jutsu…" He said in between pants. "A jutsu?" Sasuke turned his head to the reanimated corpse with a look of disbelief. "…Yes. Madara has..taken my senjutsu chakra. This is a technique to bind him in response to that." Sasuke snorted. "Then I suggest you do it yourself, you're an edo tensei. The most I'll do willingly is take those things out of your back for you." The man slowly shook his head.

"These spikes have been forced through our pressure points…which means the chances of us being able to mold chakra are probably nil. …And I think it's best if you don't touch them anyways. I'll transfer all my remaining chakra to you. …Please, stop Madara." Sasuke was speechless for a few moments before he glared at the man on the ground in front of him. "Why ask me, an Uchiha?" The edo tensei coughed slightly. "You remind Madara of…his brother, Uchiha Izuna." Scoffing slightly, Sasuke turned to his hawk summon, resting his hand on the animal's head.

"And what of it? Does that have something to do with stopping him?" Hashirama huffed. "That is why I believe you have a chance. If it's you, you might be able to stop him without using force." Sasuke took this information in. This man was right, he thought. They might have a chance. "Now stand before me." He commanded once again. Without objection, Sasuke walked over to the edo tensei where he was given chakra. After that was done, they began forming a plan.

Sasuke smirked to himself. There was no way this plan was going to fail. Flying into the battle zone on his hawk summon, he scoped out the land, looking for his target. Once his eyes locked on Madara, Sasuke threw himself off of the summon down onto the unsuspecting man. He drew his kusengai out of its sheath and held it in front of him. As Sasuke got within arms reach however, everything stopped. The kusengai fell, planting itself in the ground. Eyes widening, he knew he was caught in some paralysis jutsu. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sasuke grit his teeth and tried to focus on moving his body.

"This world…the word created by Hashirama is full of too much inconsistency and incongruity." Madara spoke. Meanwhile, Sasuke was still trying to move. 'Shit…What the hell is this?!' He thought, while beads of sweat ran down the sides of his face. "You have to sacrifice one to protect another." Madara said, pulling Sasuke's kusengai out of the ground, looking at it. "Stop! Don't do this!" The second Hokage protested from the ground. The –ancient- Uchiha ignored him, instead pushing the tip of the blade under Sasuke's ribcage. "Be it a close friend, brother, of even my child…" He spoke quietly. Sasuke's eyes widened, knowing what was coming next. "I gave you more than ample time to do something." He smiled evily as he forced the blade through Sasuke's flesh. "Such a pity." He mocked.

The youngest Uchiha coughed up blood, feeling the unforgiving blade as it went all the way through his torso. Blood running down his chin he grit his teeth and drew in ragged breaths. Suddenly, whatever jutsu that had him pinned in midair was released, and sent him falling to the ground. As he his the hard stone, he let out a strangled groan. Glaring his hardest at the man in front of him, he heard a feminine cry. "Sasuke-kun! No!" 'Sakura…' He thought. He could barely make out her figure running towards him with incredible speed.

As Sakura neared, Madara simply let her go by. "He's not going to make it." He chuckled. "This is the end for him." Sakura turned around, tears streaming down her face and glared at him. Finding a strong voice, she lashed out. "Shut the hell up! You don't know Sasuke-kun at all! He's a better shinobi than you'll _ever_ be! So don't talk about him as if he's trash!" Unexpectedly, she felt a fist make contact with her faced, forcing her to the ground. "Learn your place in this world." Madara snapped. Ignoring the man, she spit out the blood in her mouth from her busted lip and turned around. She let out a strangled sob as she looked over Sasuke's wound. She cradled his face in her hand. "I've got you Sasuke-kun, don't worry, everything's going to be okay. Sakura gathered the injured man onto her back using her chakra-inhanced strength and carried him quite a ways out of the battle grounds to the tents at the base camp. Panting, she laid Sasuke down on the cot inside the tent. When she looked down at his face, she found him slowly closing his eyes. "You have to stay with me Sasuke-kun!" She grabbed his hand shaking it. "Stay awake with me, I'm going to stabilize you and then you can rest, okay?" Sakura concentrated healing chakra to her arms and placed them over Sasuke's abdomen.

She poured every ounce of her remaining energy into saving her old teammate. Just as the worst of it was healed, Sakura watched as her chakra flickered before going out. She was out of chakra. 'Atleast I stopped the blood flow. He'll be okay now. Sakura bandaged it and sat back on her heels. "Sasuke-kun, you can rest now." She whispered. "Sakura," Sasuke squeezed her hand. "A-Arigato." She watched as his eyes closed and felt relief wash through her. She'd almost lost him a few times due to blood loss. Sakura couldn't help it as she leaned her head onto the cot Sasuke was resting and shut her eyes. 'Just a few…seconds' She thought. Except, this time she didn't open them.

Sasuke woke up from his stab wound throbbing. He sat up and remembered what had happened. Looking down at the pink haired kunoichi he saw that their hands were still connected. He vaguely remembered grasping it before falling asleep. "Sakura, " He rasped. "Wake up." Slowly, her eyes opened and she sat up. Blinking sleepily, she remembered what was going on. "Sasuke-kun! You're awake. Are you hurting?" She checked over him. "Yeah." He whispered, breathing heavily. Sakura dug through her medicine pack and pulled out a bottle of painkillers and a bottle of water along with it. She handed him the pills which he took gratefully. She supported the back of his head as she held the bottle of water to his lips. "Drink as much as you want." She smiled. Sasuke downed the bottle in three gulps and handed it back to Sakura. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said as tears pricked her eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you, Sasuke-kun." He didn't protest as she tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck.

It reminded him of the time when they were genin, when she and Naruto visited him in the hospital after the Chunin Exams and she had embraced him. When she pulled away, he noticed a large black and blue bruise covering a large portion of her left cheek. How did he not notice that? "Sakura, did Madara do that?" He spit the name out like it venom. Sakura just smiled and turned her face the other way. "It doesn't matter, I had to get to you." "Tch." Gritting his teeth, Sasuke sat upright. The pain killers were kicking in. He gently grabbed her chin to turn it so he could get a good look at her face. He noticed were busted and swollen lip as well. Unintentionally, his sharingan activated, tomos spinning. "Why didn't you heal yourself?" He demanded lightly grazing his knuckles over her cheek and frowned when she lightly flinched.

"I ran out of chakra." She said simply, avoiding his eyes. "Annoying." He sighed. Concentrating what little chakra he had, he used it to heal the large bruise marring her cheek. Sakura was surprised. "You know medical ninjutsu?" Sasuke still concentrated on Sakura's face. "Just a little. i learned it while I was with Orochimaru." Sakura nodded understandingly. When he was satisfied with his work, he dropped his hand. The bruise was significantly smaller and her lip wasn't bleeding anymore. Taking a look at her chakra, he could see that she was still dangerously low. "Sakura, you need to rest." Sasuke said. "But I need to help them-" The rosette tried to protest but was interrupted. "You'll only be in the way if you can't fight. Rest." He commanded. Sasuke grasped her upper arm and pulled her onto the cot with him. Facing him she asked, "Are you sure Sasuke-kun? I'm perfectly fine with sleeping on the floor you know." She looked up at him. "Stop being annoying and go to sleep." Sakura smiled and nuzzled his chest, taking in his scent. Pine and mint. Good combination, Sakura thought. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke wrapped an arm around her middle, anchoring her to him. "Don't worry about it." He smirked. With that being said, both shinobi fell into a much needed sleep, temporarily relieved of the stress and horror that was taking place at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I seriously think this should happen. Or something along the lines of it anyway. Leave a review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
